


we'll be fine; muke au

by fallawayhemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallawayhemmo/pseuds/fallawayhemmo
Summary: 17 year old luke likes 21 year old michael, even in the middle of a zombie apocalypse





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windupkatya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupkatya/gifts).



> this is really bad but this is for bailee and elle, love u both
> 
>  
> 
> this chapter is very short but it gives some insight as to whats going on

dont think about the gunshots. dont think about the gunshots. dont think about the-

he jumped. the camp wasn’t a stable place to stay, this was the third time this week when they entered. his family put him here, he was forced to shoot at those things until he met michael. 

michael was the older boy with pretty green eyes and a smile that gives luke butterflies. he’d never tell that he has a crush on him because his mother would smack him on the shoulder and yell about how he’s four years older than luke. he hasn’t seen his mother in a week, nor has he seen his father or brothers. he was worried but michael made it all okay. he told luke that whenever the alarm went off he could go hide in his room, thats exactly what luke always did, except for today. he was curious as to what is letting them in, and he found it. there was a crack in the wall, big enough for a person to get through. he decided he’ll tell michael as soon as he came back. 

michael didn’t leave his post at the fence for a while, luke walked around hoping that he’d come find him soon. he ended up finding a spot where he can watch michael without being burned in the sun. he watched as michael looked around until he found luke, smiling so big and turning back to his friends at the post. they ended up finding the hole, letting them go for the rest of the day. michael walked up to luke with two of his friends behind him. 

“luke,” he couldn't stop himself from smiling when he said his name, “this is tyler and josh, they’re the best people around here.”

josh, who had highlighter yellow hair and a sick tattoo sleeve simply nodded at luke while tyler, the boy with the similar tattoo as michaels and short brown hair grinned widely at him.

“you’re the infamous luke that michael can’t stop talking about.” tyler laughed.

michael turned around, shoving his shoulder lightly while his cheeks burned a bright pink, “go away.” 

josh pulled tyler away, pulling him close by his waist and kissing his cheek. tyler winked at michael when they were walking away, causing michael to groan and sit beside luke. he looked at luke, not saying anything. he pulled his hat off of his head, placing it backwards on lukes. they said nothing to each other, until it was dark and they had to part ways, where michael only said, ‘goodnight, luke.’ and walked the opposite way of him.


End file.
